


Ripped seams

by radioaktivecupcake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beating, Getting Together, Hurt!Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktivecupcake/pseuds/radioaktivecupcake
Summary: He stared at the torn fabric in his hands, seams ripped by pure force. The remainants of the once so glourious and precious costume now looked a pityfull as he felt. A single tear hit the fabric and vanished leaving only a small spot a little darker than the original colour. More tears and some blood followed, soaking the costume and he hicupped silently.How did this all happen? Why were people so mean and how could he ever look Viktor in the eyes again? This was the one costume he loved the most, it reminded him who helped him and who was supporting him. And it represented all of his dreams of finally becoming a worthy skater. For Viktor.Cradeling the costume to his chest, he silently cried and wished all of this had never happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom hit me hard! So have fun reading.
> 
> I'm really sorry for any kind of mistakes since I'm not a native speaker

He stared at the torn fabric in his hands, seams ripped by pure force. The remainants of the once so glourious and precious costume now looked a pityfull as he felt. A single tear hit the fabric and vanished leaving only a small spot a little darker than the original colour. More tears and some blood followed, soaking the costume and he hicupped silently.  
How did this all happen? Why were people so mean and how could he ever look Viktor in the eyes again? This was the one costume he loved the most, it reminded him who helped him and who was supporting him. And it represented all of his dreams of finally becoming a worthy skater. For Viktor.  
Cradeling the costume to his chest, he silently cried and wished all of this had never happened.

When he had finished his routine, Yuuri had been overjoyed. He had been able to complete all the quads and jumps and Viktor looked so pleased. The audience was on fire and his points were even higher than the last time. He bowed and skated over to the exit where Viktor was awaiting him.  
"That was amazing", Viktor beamed, "I wasn#t able to take my eyes off you even once!"  
"Thank you..", Yuuri stammered, feeling the well known heat rising to his cheeks. He was still out of breath from his skating and little drops of sweat ran down his face.  
"I'll just take a shower", he mumbled, still smiling to himself.  
"Yeah, yeah, just make sure to be back for your interview", Viktor laughed, and gave him a clap on the back.  
"Of course", with that Yuuri started to make his way to the locker rooms. Eventhough he would have liked to see the performances of the other competitors all he longed for now was a nice and hot shower.  
"Excuse me, Mister", someone spoke and he turned around. Three girls were approaching him, a petite brunette, and two bigger girls, one was even bigger than Yuuri himself. (Not as if that counted, since he wasn't very tall)  
"Can I help you?", Yuuri asked a little bit puzzled. He still wasn't used to strangers approaching him.  
"Are you Katsuki Yuuri?", the brunette asked and gave him a small smile.  
"Uhm...yes", he stammered.  
"So you are the one who stole our precious Viktor from the skating scene?", she asked again, still wearing a smile, but Yuuri wasn't so sure it was genuine any more. She was just looking too content and there was a small edge.  
"I..don't really think stole is the right word", he answered, "you know, it was Viktors decision to becom my coach and ..." he trailed off, unsure what to say. The next moment the girl kicked him hard in the leg and cursing he kneeled, holding the hurting limb.  
"Hey, what was that for?", he protested, a part of him stunned, another already getting angry. Before he could get up again, one of the bigger girls hunched down infront of him. Something silvery blinked in her hand.  
"Now, now", she said, grinning, "don't you dare to scream!"  
Yuuri freezed. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be right. They were just some nice girls!  
Then somethng hit his head, hard and he fell on his side, clutching his head in his right hand. Someone grabbed the front of his costume and pulled him up in sitting position.  
"You know, it pisses me off, to see you wearing one of Viktors gorgeus costumes", the brunette hissed and kicked him in the stomach. Yuuri fell back again, feeling the fabric tear in the front. His breath hitched.  
What should he do? He couldn't just hit someone, he just couldn't!  
His head was pounding and he just didn't know what to do! Another kick hit him in the back and he curled into a ball, deciding that wating for them to stop was probably the only alternative. More kicks and he let out a small, pained sound.  
"Look, the pig is crying", one of the girls laughed. He felt someone pulling him up bis his hair and just as he got a look at the face of the person, the girl hit him in the face. Yuuri cried out, feeling blood running from his nose.  
"Stop", he mumbled.  
"Did you say anything?", the brunette hissed and ran her long nail down his face, leaving angry, red trails. Yuuri just shook his head and closed his eyes.  
After what seemed like an awful long time the beating and kicking finally stopped and when Yuuri opened his eyes again, the corridor was empty. He picked himself up, using the wall to stay upright and started limping towards the shower room. He was gald, that as a top skater he at least had his own changing room, he just wanted nobdy to see him in this condition. Beaten up by three girls - how embarassing.  
In the locker room he stopped, sitting down on one of the benches and starting to peel off the ragged costume. His whole body hurt and his mind felt numb as he stared at the remainants of the Eros costume in his hands.  
Then he started crying.

"Excuse me Mr. Nikiforov", the interviewer approached Viktor, "but we cannot start if Mr. Katsuki is still missing! We will rescedule the interview for after the ceremony."  
"Sure, I'm so sorry", Viktor smiled a hollow smile. Where was Yuuri? Did his idiot pupil fall asleep in the shower? It shouldn't be that hard to be on time!  
"I'll search for Yuuri and we will both be back in no time", he told the young lady and got up from his seat. During his walk to the cellar where the locker rooms were located, he pondered on what to tell Yuuri. If that guy wanted to become a top skater, he should at least be able to keep up with his scedule.  
"Yuuri", he called, as he kicked open the door of his pupils locker room. The skater sat on a bench with his back to the door and flinched when he heard Viktor. He let out a small wince and turned around. Viktors breath stopped.  
Yuuri was...  
"I'm so sorry!"  
...covered in bruises..  
"I missed the interview, didn't I?"  
...crying...  
"I will pay for the costume!"  
...in his hands the Eros costume, crumbled and ragged...  
"I'm not worthy to be your pupil!"  
...blood running down his face, mixed with tears.  
Viktor let out a small curse in russian and rushed over to the other skater.  
"Yuuri, are you allright?" Ok, well he sure wasn't...  
"I..."  
"Are you hurting? I'll call a doctor! What happened?"  
"I'm sorry", Yuuri repeated still crying.  
As carefull as he could, Viktor kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the small form , pulling Yuuri to his chest.  
"Shhh"; he murmured, patting Yuuris head, "Everything is okay now!"  
Yuuris breath hitched and Viktor felt tears wetting his shirt.  
"Please calm down! I'm here for you and you are amazing. Why shouldn't you be worthy?"  
"But..I destroyed your costume", Yuuri stammered.  
"I don't care about the costume, I bet it can be fixed just fine! Calm down, then we will get a doctor and you can tell me what happened", Viktor tried to stay calm, whil everythin inside him was screaming to find the person who did this to Yuuri, to hunt them down and ...  
Yuuri nodded lightly and they sat in silence only interuppted by small hiccups and hitched breaths from Yuuri. Viktor kept petting his head and holding him, whil slowly Yuuri calmed down. With his free hand Vktior pulled out his mobile and phoned the medical in attendance.  
"Hello, this is Viktor", he told the man answering the phone, "we need a doctor in Mr. Katsukis room. Please be discret about this matter!...Sure-...we'll be wainting...thank you"  
He shut off his phone.  
"A doctor will come in a few minutes. In the meantime, do you feel ready to tell me what happened?"  
Yuuri nodded and sat up again. Viktor sat down next to him, took his hand and started rubbing small circles on its back.  
"I just wanted to take a shower...and then this girls approached me", Yuuris started, "First they were really nice, but then they started saying, that I stole you from the skating scene and.." Again tear formed in his eyes  
"Shhhh, I'm here", Viktor reassured him.  
":..and then they started hitting me and...destroyed your costume, saying I'm not worthy to wear it..."  
"They are wrong", Viktor answered, "I'm so proud of you, seeing you there. You know you won first place?"  
"I did?", Yuuri peaked.  
"Sure did, you captivated everyones heart, including mine", Viktor smiled.  
Eventhough he still looked devastated a small smile formed on Yuuris face accompanied by a small blush.

"Uhmm, excuse me?", someone gave a small knock on the wall. Both turned around, looking at the doctor standing in the door case.  
"Come on in", Viktor told her, "Dear Yuuri had a not so nice encounter with some girls and we need a little help fixing him up"  
Yuuri blushed, mumbling something about "It's not that bad..."  
The next few minutes the doctor examined Yuuris bruises, cleaned some of them and wrapped them up.  
"You are lucky, Mr. Katsuki", he explained, "most of them are minor injurys but I recommend you to go to the hospital for a further checkup."  
"Thank you", Yuuri murmured.  
"We will do that", Viktor told him. The doctor nodded and left them alone again.  
"Well, lets get you to the hospital then", Viktor told Yuuri and took off his jacket, offering it to Yuuri, whose torso was still naked. Yuuri nodded a small thank you and put on the jacket which was a little too big on him.  
In the cab to the hospital Viktor made a few phonecalls while Yuuri had closed his eyes, drifting in and ut of conciousness. In the hospital the docotrs confirmed that Yuuris injurys weren't that bad, but that he should rest a few days and that Viktor should keep an eye on him, becase he had a minor concussion. All that went by in a haze for Yuuri.  
"Were at the hotel", Viktor woke him up as their cab approached the building. He helped Yuuri out of the car and up to his room, alway staying close to him.  
"Thank you", Yuuri mumbled, as he laid down and Viktor sat down on a chair next to his bed.  
"I'm sorry you had to make such a bad experience because of me", Viktor sighed and pushed a few hair strands out of Yuuris face.  
"It wasn't your fault", Yuuri stammered, "you are amazing, I really can understand those girls, I wouldn't want to share you either..." He blushed, realizing what he just said.  
"Hmm, is there someone the jealous type?", Viktor grinned. Yuuri blushed even further.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I mean, you are an amazing coach and I really really l...like you and..."  
"Oh shut up", Viktor laughed and gave him a small kiss on the mouth. Which made Yuuri squeek and back up.  
"What...", he covered his face in his hands.  
"Oh you know, I like you too, quite a lot actually", Viktor smiled.  
"You..do?", Yuuri asked.  
"Yes. You know how furious I was, still am, about those girls? And that I wasn't able to protect you!", Viktors face became a grim mask.  
"I'm sorry", Yuuri apologized. He still wasn't sure how to deal with the whole situation. His idol..and crush had just kissed him!  
"You know...", he trailed off, "I kind...am in love with you"  
Viktor laughed again, sounding quite pleased.  
"As am I", he answered and kissed Yuuri again.

Later that day when Yuuri and Viktor were already asleep in Yuuris bed both smiling in their sleep, three girls turned themself in to the police after beeing chased for 40 minutes by a "mean looking, barking, big poodle".


End file.
